


Things Fall Apart

by kelex



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack realizes how things fall apart without Daniel.  (Spoilers for <i>The Light</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Fall Apart

Dear God. I know I'm not that strong, but Daniel… 

he feels like he doesn't weigh anything. 

Or maybe I'm just that desperate. 

I can't believe how easy it is to pick him up and carry him over my shoulder. Through the Stargate, back to that three-times damned planet because I can't bear to lose him. Not that I'll ever tell him that. The flatline on his heart monitor… I've heard it a hundred times in the infirmary, but this time it seemed like that sound was the only thing in the world. 

Like _he_ was the only thing in the world. 

Come on, Daniel. Don't leave me now. You've pulled me back from the abyss more times than you'll ever know; let me help you now. Come on. Wake up. Please.

The End

**Author's Note:**

>  _Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world,_  
>  The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere  
> The ceremony of innocence is drowned;  
> \--The Second Coming, by W. B. Yeats


End file.
